Early detection of ovarian cancer is very difficult because symptoms do not usually become evident until the disease is in the later stages of development. The radiological scanners used to detect tumors are limited to cm resolution, which is poor at best when cancer cells are on the order of 10 s-100 s of microns in size. Early detection of ovarian and other cancers typically extends the life expectancy significantly compared to later stage diagnosis.
Accordingly, a device is needed which can detect cancer in its early stages.